The present invention relates to a frame with a mounting plate designed to be applied to electrical devices, such as switches, push buttons, socket bases and the like.
Electrical power systems in general and more particular domestic, commercial and industrial electrical power systems for low voltage require elements which allow, in electrical power systems with their ducts preferably embedded, to cover the location area of the above mentioned electrical devices, such as switches, push buttons, socket beds, etc., so that the periphery of the electrical devices is perfectly deliminited and protected. If the element used for this purpose, in addition, allows to provide the assembly with a distinctive or decorative signalling, a larger range of possibilities should be available for it through the chromatic variation by matching colors, in which the elements are produced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a frame mounting plate which is a further improvement of the existing solutions.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a frame assembly in which a frame is socketed with a mounting plate by latches of the frame cooperating with holes of the mounting plate. The assembly in accordance with the present invention can be immediately assembled by simply pressing of its parts and also brings the possibility of color matching for signal or decorative purposes.